


Bleeding Out

by MilkyLane96



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Damian!tops, Dick!bottoms, DickDami Week, M/M, Secret Relationship, aged up Damian Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkyLane96/pseuds/MilkyLane96
Summary: Dick hates having secrets from the family but he couldn't possibly say he's been dating Damian for awhile now due to the fear that it would strain Damian's relationship with his father and that he himself would be a disappointment to Bruce and so, they kept it between the two of them... even though Damian was more than ready to tell the whole world who his lover is.Mafia AUSecret RelationshipMention of smut (TopDamian & BottomDick)#DickDamiWeek2017





	Bleeding Out

**Author's Note:**

> Happy DickDami Week!! 
> 
> This is my contribution and I hope it's not too bad- I didn't want it to be too long and I struggle with having a good steady plot- I still hope it's enjoyable! Many kudos to the organizers for the DickDami Week, because now I have many more fics to read and more pictures to see. Don't forget to head over to their Tumblr to see many more amazing stuff from other people and/or search the tag on Ao3 for the fics. (I believe it should all be in the collection) 
> 
> I am still no good at Tumblr or Ao3 so yes- I hope I am right ;_;

A little after midnight was the exact time to meet because the rest of the family would be too busy handling the night time business since midnight was basically their peak hour. Maybe they’d be loading guns into trucks or perhaps having some discussion in the living room- regardless of what the rest do, Dick Grayson, adopted first son of Bruce Wayne would slip into the darkness and into the dark halls of Wayne Manor before he gets a call or sometimes a whistle but mostly he gets pulled into a room or into a dark corner by large warm hands and then he gets kissed with gentle lips in a fierce kiss.

Having a relationship with someone he was working with was absolutely wrong and to make matters worse, Dick wasn’t just in a relationship with some random guy working for the family- no. He was sneaking off every night to spend time with Damian Wayne. His adoptive father’s actual son. How fucked up was that?

It was all kinds of mistakes and sins on every level but when Damian’s lips ends on his, he forgets everything and nothing seemed to matter except those few hours. Dick knew it was risky but his whole life has been a pile of risk since he was born so what was this compared to all that? He’s been in a circus as a trapeze performer, every night he risks it all and when his parents fell and left him…

Gotham’s strongest Mafia leader takes him in under his wing and not as some bodyguard or apprentice, Bruce took him in as a son and this is how he repays him?

“Mgh- Dami-“ Dick barely got to breathe in the kiss but his eyes were shut and his lips curled into a smile regardless of his words of protest every time this happens.

“Shut up, Grayson.” Came the usual reply of annoyance and impatience.

They were 11 years apart, a clear gap of 22 and 33 but Damian found no problem in loving someone much older than him and that would be something Dick couldn’t truly understand because this was Damian Wayne and he’s the whole package of an ideal lover. Everyone has rough edges and Damian has a temper and a hard exterior shell but he was caring and gentle on the inside, Dick saw all the good behind the bad and before he knows it, they’re a little too far gone.

Damian first showed up in Wayne Manor when he was 14 years old, still a kid with a murderous aura and Dick didn’t really kick it off well with him but years of bonding went well as they fought side by side. It was a top secret but ever since Damian grew a little more matured personality wise, Dick has always had a little crush on the younger but he was ready to keep it that way so that it won’t jeopardize their already steady family relationship however, the table turns when Damian hits 17 and boldly confesses his feelings to Dick who by this point had already long accepted his fate for forever having a one sided love.

Dick was against the relationship, he pushed Damian away and forcefully pushed his heart away. This couldn’t happen regardless of how hard Damian tried to persuade him into it. It was a whole insane 2 months of arguments and shouting from both parties. The whole family knew there was tension but no one knew the reason of it. To be honest, those 2 months were Dick’s worst because everything coming out of Damian’s lips were true and yet he had to deny it just because… well- because it wasn’t right, right?

How could he love him with all his heart if they had such ties and what would Bruce say if he knew? Dick fears he’ll be disappointing the man who gave him a new start but most of all, Dick worried that it would strain Damian and Bruce's relationship. The father-son never seem to see eye to eye whether it was personal matters or company matters but lately they've been able to compromise and follow up, perhaps it was because Damian's gotten older and much more mature or maybe it's Bruce getting older and getting tired to even argue with the younger one.

"I missed you." Dick manages to whisper out in the kiss and Damian pulls away a little before he looks Dick right in the eyes like he was trying to figure out whether Dick was lying or whether he was genuine but of course Dick was being sincere. Damian was always careful and cautious with every step he took so it was no surprise that he would take good care of his heart after it being betrayed time and time again when he was younger. Dick knew how important that trust was, and he solely promised to live up to Damian’s standards-

“Hn.” Damian doesn’t reply with words and continues to peck his lover’s soft lips while his hands freely roam around Dick’s chest, attempting to pull his jacket off.

“We can’t! Bruce is expecting me to be back there soon- I can’t always lie that I have a stomach ache, Alfred has been getting worried.” Dick’s protest falls to death ears as Damian works the black jacket off and is now unbuttoning the other’s shirt.

“Damian! Are you listening?” Dick couldn’t help but grin as he watches the younger strip him off his clothes.

“I hear you, Grayson but I truly do not see your concerns.” Damian gets Dick out of his top and he tackles the neck area first, knowing Dick has a weak spot there and he licks and sucks a little lower around the collarbone so that no evidence could be seen by anyone else. 

“I have to go back… they’ll be suspicious of us.” Dick was halfheartedly protesting as he lets out a gasp and a soft moan when Damian sucked and kissed a delicate spot.

“Let them suspect.” The younger boldly replies and Dick could only let out a soft sigh. Damian never agreed to keep the relationship a secret for he was ready to hear the arguments and feel the wrath of the family but Dick on the other hand, thinks that Damian needs so much more right now and the family is where he should be so of course, the best way is to keep it silent.

“Damian…we talked about this.” Dick says and suddenly realizes his belt has also been removed and Damian was now easily carrying him to the bed before he gently sets Dick down and kisses the other man again.

Wait- Did they locked the door?

“The door, Dami-“ Dick was silence by another kiss and a huff from Damian.

“Locked.” He steadily replies, pulling down Dick’s pants and boxers to the floor before he slips off the elder’s shoes and socks.

“I do not see why you care of their opinions more than you care about mine.” Damian looks aside in an expression Dick couldn’t read but he feels that he’s angry or maybe just frustrated?

“They’re family.” Dick caresses Damian’s cheeks, the low light of the moon from the window to shine on his face and his eyes looked rather mesmerizing in those state.

“And am I any lesser, Grayson?”

“You’re more, Damian. You’re so much more that it hurts and the things I do…” Dick kisses Damian, he wraps his arms around the younger’s broad shoulders and pulls him close before he inhales Damian’s scent, smelling of expensive cologne, smoke and gun powder but it was familiar warmth that Dick has loved so dearly.

“Stay the night.” Damian asks, hovering above Dick with his loose dark grey tie hanging around the collar of his shirt. How could Dick say no when Damian is looking at him like that? Giving him such a sexy lustful look in the eyes. Damian’s found all of Dick’s weaknesses and lately, the young man has just been exploiting all of them.

“Okay.” Dick replies and that mischievous and victorious smirk on Damian’s face says it all.

Dick would have to find another super convincing lie to tell the rest of the family the next day. It was difficult and the lie would have to come to an end someday but Dick hopes he can prolong it as long as possible however, right now in Damian’s arms, being gently ravish was all he wanted and the young man was all that clouded his mind.

*****

“Damian…” Dick groaned a little feeling the heavy weight of his lover on his back. Damian’s so much bigger now, he was muscle and bulk everywhere that he was now catching up to Bruce when Bruce was around his age. Dick could never pull off with too much muscle mass but that’s because Dick’s fighting style revolves around his flexibility and he needed to move more freely while the others like Damian and Bruce rely more on strength rather than agility. But seriously, it’s only been a few years since Damian was really short and small, now he’s as tall as Jason, catching up to Bruce- Dick wishes Damian will stop growing for a few years.

“Beloved.” Damian finally responses, holding the other tightly. They were both naked and in bed, sated after their love making session and they would love to go on but Dick has got a schedule to keep up and every night was a promise of a few hours which usually consist of one round of sex and the rest of the time would be cuddling because Dick was a dick without his cuddles-

“I have to get up. By the way, get off of me~~” Dick whines, trying to push the other off his back but Damian laid flat on him and he was budging at all.

“I believe we still have 30 minutes.” Damian reminds him and slowly rolls to the side but before Dick manages to slip away like he always does, Damian wraps his hand around Dick’s waist and pulls the elder in for a back hug.

“I rather be there early than late.” Dick pouts, feeling trapped in the other’s arms once again.

“I rather you not be there at all.” Dick could tell Damian said that with a roll of his eyes and he can’t help but smile at that thought.

“You can’t just hog me.”

“I’ll do whatever I want.” Damian huffs, eyes closed and ready to rest after the tiring day and Dick wants nothing more than to lay with his lover in bed until the next sunrise but he knows that dream would have to wait-

“Damian…” Dick turns to face his partner, he stared up at his handsome face and gave a pleading look, one that Damian was surely weak to. The younger opens his eyes and stares down at Dick before he lets him go as requested.

“I cannot comprehend why you tolerate Todd and Drake so much that I have to suffer because of it.” Damian sits up and lays against the headboard, watching Dick grab his clothes and try to straighten them up before putting them on.

“It’s not just them but Bruce and Alf as well.” Dick slips his boxers on before the pants, very aware of eyes staring at his every action.

“Why must we care about what they think of us? I don’t need them, Grayson, I only need you.” Damian’s words were firm and yet loving, causing Dick to blush as the sudden confession once again. It wasn’t like Dick didn’t feel the same but he wanted Damian to have a real family since he missed out on all that before he came to Gotham.

“I’ll see you at breakfast tomorrow. Have a good rest…” Dick slips his jacket on but he climbs back onto the bed and kisses Damian’s lips, chuckling at his lover’s angry expression, his eyebrows knitted closely as he somewhat glares at Dick.

“I love you.” Dick whispers and Damian’s expression softens by the words, pretty much smitten by the elder.

“And I, you.” Damian casually replies and Dick gives his award winning smile before he gets off the bed and out the door, leaving Damian to sleep for the remaining hours.

Ever since Damian hit legal age, he’s been fully taking care for Wayne Enterprises as Bruce left the company to his heir so that he could concentrate on other matters once the sunsets in Gotham. Jason, Tim and Dick were always told to stick out of Damian’s plans in the company so they focused more with Bruce with the illegal and semi-legal trading in the night therefore, it was fair that Damian would rest in the night while the other four would sleep in the day.

*****

Dick yawns as he slowly steps down the stairs before heading to the dining area. Last night was a long night with shipments after shipments but luckily everything went well so everyone could rest to the max. He greets Alfred a good morning before he takes a seat and waits for breakfast to be served. Dick was always up earlier than everyone else and the reason is because he wants to have breakfast with Damian, he knows the younger has to get up early for work and he’s only gotten little sleep but Dick constantly reminds himself that he could sleep after food- after he sees Damian off.

“Good Morning.” Dick looks at Damian taking a seat, already in his back suit, ready for the start of his day.

“Morning.” He mummers before taking a sip from the cup in front of him. They were the only two to have food this early and it was nice to spend time out of their… bedroom activities.

“Slept well last night?” Dick being bubbly as usual while Damian picks up the newspaper and flips it through with a disinterested look.

“Mgh.” Came the expected reply as Alfred served some a plate of well-cooked and delicious food on the table for the two before he excuses himself in order to prepare other specific things for Bruce in the morning.

Dick can’t help but let out a few yawns as he munch on his sandwich, feeling fatigue as usual due to the late night rest. Damian always peeks up from the paper every time he hears that sound which made Dick think he must be disturbing him or something.

“Grayson, you do not need to stay here while I have breakfast. I am no child, I can eat on my own.” Damian says, eyes not looking up from whatever article he was reading.

“And what makes you think I’m here because of you? I’m always up because Alfred makes the best breakfast ever-“ Dick jokes, chuckling as Damian finally gives me some attention.

“I can sleep afterwards… “ Dick continues on, raising his leg a little to gently kick Damian’s leg under the table but the younger responded with a raised of an eyebrow, clearly not understanding where this is going.

“At times you are a nuisance.” Damian rolls his eyes and folds the paper back before gently dropping it back it its original place at the side of the table.

“What about other times then?” Dick playfully asks, wanting the younger to go along with his antics.

“Other times… you are rather tame… especially when you are underneath-“

“Damian!” Dick shouts a little louder, knowing what he was going to say next and he was very embarrassed, if not very sudden well aware of his surrounding as if someone was going to suddenly walk in on them.

“Do I not speak the truth?” The younger taunts, smirking and teasing Dick as per usual.

“You do speak lesser when there’s something in your mouth-“

“Enough-! Someone might hear you!” Dick reaches out across the table to put his hand on Damian’s mouth, trying to silence the younger. 

“And exactly who will be awake at this hour aside from the butler, you and I?” Damian pushes the other’s hand away and Dick takes back his own seat, cheeks flushed and eyes constantly looking at the entrance of the dining area in case anyone decides to show.

“I don’t know! Maybe they-“

“Kiss me, Grayson.” Damian boldly demands and Dick was feeling stressed from just sitting out here with his lover because all these acts were like a ticking time bomb.

“I-I… n-no. We can’t do this out here… we already talked about this!” Dick protests and Damian just laid back against his chair with his arms folded and that scary smirk of victory on his lips.

“Then shall I recite what went on in my bedroom last night? How vulgar you were… Alfred would be speechless to know your vast vocabulary once you are on my bed. It was rather obscene now that I gave it some thought….”

“Damian- Damian!”

“What were the exact words you used? Hmm… I can’t place my finger on it. You were pleading, begging me for my-“ Before Damian finishes his words, Dick quickly gets up and leans across the table once more, on his toes as he kisses Damian on the lips but before he got to move back, the younger grabs his cheek and pulls him in deeper, nibbling his bottom lip before slipping his tongue in and Dick tastes the bitter of the coffee Damian had drank not too long ago. He enjoys the kiss and he forgets that they’re both at the dining area, open for anyone to see if they just walk in but Dick was in a trance at the moment and only when Damian moved back did he realize what they had just done.

“I can’t believe-“

“I must head for work, beloved. Be good.” Damian places a chaste kiss on those swollen red lips before he gets up and leaves the area, leaving Dick completely shock at their behavior and how cool his lover was about the matter.

*****

Dick heads back up to his room once his heart was calmed and stomach full. He lays on his bed and felt his cheeks flushed up at the memory of Damian and their fun activities. Clearly, Damian was all grown up and bullying him now since he knows Dick wants to keep the relationship a secret but he's fine if the whole world knows. 

Dick snuggles the blankets around him, closing his eyes the fall back into slumber once more and in his dream he didn't feel bad about lying to the family, he wasn't a disappointment to Bruce and Damian and him could openly love one another. 

*****

"Master Richard! Master Richard!" Dick stirs awake in shock from Alfred's voice and he was in a daze looking at the elder man. 

"W-hat?" Dick rubbed his eyes, clearly he can't hear what the other was saying at the moment. 

"There's been an attack in Wayne Enterprises and we've lost contact with Master Damian-" Dick's eyes were blown wide at the news, his stomach dropping as he quickly gets out of bed and grabbed whatever clothing he could easily get his hands on before he grabs his gun in the drawer. 

"Where's Bruce?" Dick hurries down the steps, his heart racing and blood pumping fast while his mind went in all sorts of negative directions. 

Why did this happen? Who was behind it all? Most important, was Damian alright? Was he fine? Dick was worried- too worried for words that he didn't want to speak and he didn't want to think about anything until he was there. 

"Master Bruce was at Metropolis with a client while Master Jason and Tim went out but all have been informed about the events and I'm sure they're heading there as we speak." Alfred follows Dick to the garage, worried in his tone. 

"Alright- Thanks." Dick puts on his helmet and gets on his motorcycle quickly.

"Take care Master Richard." And with that, Dick drives off, speeds into the city and judging by judging by the light, it was about evening, the sun was setting- how long was he asleep?! 

Before reaching his destination, he could see the black smoke rising in the air of the tower and Dick fears the worst despite knowing how capable Damian was in and out of battle, the boy would was strong, he would survive but Dick knew his lover well, knew Damian would prioritize the lives of others before himself- 

"Please be okay, please be okay, please-" Dick chants under his breath as he gets off his bike and pulls off the helmet before dropping in on the ground and continuing the rest of the journey by foot. 

People were crowding the place and the cops were there trying their best to handle the situation. Dick scans the crowd, hoping to catch Damian's face but the other wasn't there and as the seconds tick by, Dick became more anxious. 

"Lucius!" Dick shouts once he spots the elder man and he quickly runs towards him. 

"Are you alright?" Dick holds the man up, and he coughs a little but assured Dick that he's fine. 

"I'm fine- the rest of them..." Lucius looks around him and many people were injured, the ambulance siren loudly rang in their ears. 

"What happened? Do you... do you know where Damian is?" 

"I'm afraid we separate when he told me to escape...- there was this explosion in the floors below before the gunshots and-" Lucius groaned in pain, grabbing the side of his head and Dick calls for a medic for help. 

"Stay here, they'll help you." He tells the other before he lets the professionals do their jobs. Dick glances around the area and knows he couldn't just run in the front entrance but if he's quick enough maybe he could slip pass them from the back. 

It was a race against time, Dick made sure to not collide with any of the crowd as he ran towards the back entrance. No surprise, there were cops around securing the scene but Dick knew he had to get in there, he had to know Damian was alright so he waits for the perfect moment before the guards were distracted and he dashes in, ignoring the call for him to stop. 

Once he was in, he was on high alert, grabbing his gun and slowly making it up the stairs, he didn’t know many more people were inside and how many of them were on his side so the key was to find Damian as soon as possible and then get out. Dick coughs a little, a hand covering his mouth and nose as the smoke starts to fill the upper floors above him, he couldn’t stay long but he needed just enough time- 

“Damian! Damian!” Dick shouts, uncaring whether anyone else would hear him as he calls out for his lover. It was truly just a big guess whether Damian was around a specific floor or not because there was no way he could cover all the ground so if there’s no response, then Dick will move up to a higher level. 

“Damian! God- Damian, please!” Dick runs, feeling rather dizzy due to the lack of oxygen but Bruce’s training has taught him better than to just pass out so quickly. 

“Dami-“ 

This was the highest he could go, the smoke on the other parts were too thick and any higher would be dangerous without the right equipment. Just as Dick was about to lose hope, he sees a figure running by in the corner of his eyes and he quickly turns with his gun ready. 

“Damian?” Dick coughs again, eyes trying to focus but he couldn’t see anyone- Was it just his imagination? It couldn’t be. 

The young man clears his mind, trying to calm his heartbeat so he could think clearly for a few seconds. Clearly, it wasn’t his imagination but right now no one could be seen so Dick takes extra precautions and hid behind a desk as he scans the room with his eyes once again. Those footsteps were too light to belong to Damian- 

“…” Dick moves to the left slowly, making sure he was hidden and suddenly there was a thud on the opposite end before a stack of papers fell to the ground. 

Someone is here!

Dick peeks up slowly but a loud bang was heard and a bullet hits the window right behind him. Dick rolls to the side, grabbing his gun and positioning it to where the shot came from before he fired a stray shot. Even at times like these, the no killing rule was still kept in mind. He was meant to scare and harm but not kill however, the current situation was making things hard as his sight was blurred out. Dick rely on pure skills and experience as he quietly makes his way around the area before he sees his opponent, Dick holds his gun steady, taking aim for the leg but before he pulls the trigger, he hears louder footsteps approaching him.

“Grayson?!” Dick turns to the familiar voice and sees his lover slightly beat up but he was alive despite the bloody wound on his left thigh and a big bruise on his chin. 

The criminal heard the voice and quickly turns to his back before he takes aim, ready to fire but Dick was just a step faster and he shoots twice out of habit and the man falls to the ground, groaning at the rising pain in his leg. Dick doesn’t care about the other man as he runs towards Damian and quickly holds him steady. 

“Thank God- I thought-“ 

“Are you a fool, Grayson?! Why the hell are you here?!” Damian bursts out and this was probably one of the angriest Dick has ever seen the younger. Damian got angry pretty often but he was never one to blow up like this… not ever since he passed the age of 18. 

“Less talking, more moving.” Dick ignores the other’s words and helps him move or more like limp down the steps but as they descends, Dick notices Damian pushing more of his weight onto him and that was never a good sign.

“Damian- Damian… Dami-“ Dick calls out but no reply came and Dick starts to be in worried mode but he knows as long as he makes it to the bottom floor or maybe hold out until the backup arrived- 

“Damian! Damian…?” 

“Shut up.” Damian finally replies but there’s a stagger in his tone Dick doesn’t remember and he knows Damian is losing consciousness for real this time. 

“Hold on- Just a few more… floors! Damian…” Dick reminds the younger but he himself was losing track of everything as his vision blurs further but soft voices were heard- did help arrive? Were they safe? Things became a big blur and Dick doesn’t remember half of anything but he recalls the familiar warmth never leaving his side. 

***** 

Dick stirs awake in his large bed and he slowly becomes aware of his surroundings, the familiar color of brown in the room and some of his worn clothes laying on the chair across his bed. The first figure Dick sees is Bruce and the elder man seem to have noticed him finally coming back to the conscious world. 

“Dick. Are you feeling well?” The man as his father-figure asked but Dick couldn’t reply, still feeling rather drowsy so he backtracks his memory again, trying to recall why he was here and what Bruce was doing here? 

“D-Damian…” Dick grabs onto Bruce’s sleeve and the other takes a seat beside him before assuring him that Damian was resting in his own room. The details of what happened were told but Dick barely absorb any information in his mind though he did hear the part about him feeling weird due to the strong medication. 

“B.” Dick calls out his nickname and he didn’t need to say more because Bruce understood what he wanted and in a minute he was helped out of bed despite Alfred’s protest and he was slowly helped into Damian’s room. 

The younger laid there motionless but he was breathing fine and he didn’t look too beat up in the light. Dick takes a seat and muttered his half thanks before Bruce and Alfred both left the room for a reason Dick couldn’t really hear. The elder looks at the other’s face, brushing a stray black hair off his face before he smiles a little, thanking Gods that they made it out alive. It made Dick think how dangerous this line of work was but then again cases like these weren’t rare- today was just a different one because it pulled in other innocent lives, it wasn’t the old dark corner street gun fight they were used to… 

“Damian?” 

Damian opens his eyes, blinking a few times due to the bright light before his eyes adjusted. He looks at Dick first but he doesn’t smile, rather he glares at his lover. 

“You’re an idiot, Grayson.” Damian’s voice was hoarse and dry as he spoke but Dick took the sign of making joke as a good one, it means they weren’t too beat up to mess around. 

“I know.” Dick leans his head on Damian’s chest, smiling like a lovesick fool. 

“Why did you come after me?” 

“When I heard what happened and I couldn’t find you… that was the only way.” 

“You should have waited.” 

“I can’t.” Dick quickly retorts and there was a moment of silence between them as Damian debated mentally on his next words to say. 

“…I didn’t want you to see me in this state.” 

“And what’s wrong with you now?” Dick smiles again, flashing his teeth, the medication is making his head all upside down. 

“This weakened state. Of all people, I didn’t want you to see me like this. I thought I’ve long grown out of it ever since you stopped treating me like a child- I refuse to regress back to…” Damian doesn’t finishes his words and they fall short leaving the rest like puzzles to Dick’s own interpretation. 

“You’re not weak, Damian. You saved lives and why would me seeing you like this be any different?” 

“Is that not the reason you are ashamed of me?” Damian’s eyes were piercing back and Dick was rather shocked and confused at the question. 

“Why… why the hell would I be ashamed of you???” 

“You refuse to inform the rest of our relationship and yet you’re constantly hung on the fact that they’re family. There is no need for a lie, Grayson-“ 

“Damian… Is that what you’ve been thinking all these while? That I kept our relationship a secret because of that…?” 

And then Dick realizes that all this time he was thinking that he was doing everything for Damian that he didn’t realize everything the younger has sacrifice for him. Dick was so busy thinking for Damian that he misses the fact that Damian has different thoughts about the matter and leaving words unsaid made him think that way… made him think he wasn’t good enough. 

This was Damian Wayne in the real flesh, raw and pain underneath that façade of strength and arrogance. This was the only one side no one aside from Dick has ever seen and Dick wants to punch himself for not realizing sooner, he wants nothing more than to be with Damian and recent events showed him that no time is good time so why not now? 

The remaining hours were spent with one another, soft words to clear the misunderstandings, loving whispers and kisses that made the night shorter and Dick would say it again and again until his lover finally understood that there was nothing but love from the start. 

*****

“Bruce, Alf, we need to talk.” Dick takes a deep breath, his mind made up and clear since the incident a week ago and now, he needs to set things straight and he was prepared for any form of situation. 

“What is it, Dick?” Bruce asked as he sets his tablet down, giving Dick his attention and Alfred was all ears to hear the young master. 

“Damian and I are together and I don’t mean we’re partners in crime- well, that too but I mean that we’re in a romantic relationship and the feelings are mutual. Before you get mad at me, let me say my part and that I’m thankful for everything you’ve given me and I know what I’m telling you right now sounds insane….” 

“Dick.” Bruce says in a calm manner but Dick was completely opposite. 

“I love him- and I’m sorry that I love him but you can’t take him away from me, Bruce!” 

“Dick.” Bruce tries again. 

“You can outcast me or hit me but don’t take it out on Damian- he’s young, he needs the two of you to guide him in life and I… just- please don’t-“

“Dick!” Bruce says again but this time a little louder so that Dick finally hears it and he’s silent. 

‘This is it- Bruce is mad and everything is going to hell.’ Dick mentally thinks, preparing for a wrath that never came. 

“Dick… Damian and you are old enough to make your own choices and both of you are legal and mature enough to think for yourselves. If you’re happy and Damian is happy… what more can I say?” Bruce sighs before he takes the cup off the table and takes a sip, calm and collected. 

“If I may add, Master Bruce… I believe Master Damian and Master Richard make a fine pair.” Alfred smiles warmly and Dick was speechless and yet grateful that he grabs the butler into a warm embrace before he jumps to Bruce like he was a child again to hug him. 

***** 

“Are you not going to inform Master Richard that we have long known of his commitment to Master Damian?” Alfred asks Bruce who shrugs his shoulder lightly before picking up his tablet again. 

“It’s too late for that now.” Bruce says and Alfred could only chuckle before nodding his head. 

“I believe so however, it is still not too late to keep the knives and the china away from Master Jason and Master Tim once they find out…- If you will excuse me.” Alfred walks off and he knows Bruce well that he doesn’t need to turn back to see that contented genuine smile on his lips.

He was happy for them, happy that they found one another and that their lives are a little more complete with their other half. 

***** 

“Grayson, I have respected your wishes and now it is time for you to respect mine.” Damian walks down the hall in a fast pace while Dick jogs to catch up in front of him.

“It’ll be easier if I tell them! The way you phrase things just… you know-“ 

“You requested to speak to Father and Pennyworth alone and now I request to speak with Drake and Todd on the matter. You will not stop me, Grayson.” 

“Yes-Yes- I know but will you keep it short and simple with them? Like… just… don’t cause a fight. You’re still healing so just… let them know we’re together and that’s it.” Dick slows Damian down by standing in his way.

“Rest assured, Grayson. I have every intention to ‘just’ tell them that we are together.” Damian walks pass Dick and the elder quickly follows him to the living room where Jason and Tim were laying on the couch relaxing and watching some move. 

“Todd, Drake, I have an announcement to make.” Damian says loudly and Jason huffs out in annoyance, throwing a chip in his open mouth and half chewing half talking. 

“What? Did you find a stick shove up your ass?” Jason grins and looks back to see that menacing glare that would have scared just about anyone in Gotham. 

“It is a little overdue and under different circumstances I would have not said a word to the two of you but since Grayson is so persistent about ‘family’…” Damian ignores Jason’s words and continued with his before he stopped and held Dick’s hand in his. “I would like to say that we are fully committed to one another.” 

“…Is he saying what I think he’s saying or is too much of my gay showing?” Jason paused a little and stares at the hand-holding the other two were doing.

“Dick…?” Tim looks to the eldest one and Dick smiles encouragingly, hoping Tim and Jason would give them the support. 

“Oh my god. What the fuck-“ Jason burst out laughing and Damian glared daggers as the man completely ruins the atmosphere they just had which was no surprise to be honest. 

“Oh man… That… That is hilarious. So… all these while… you’ve been screwing that demon brat?” Jason wipes the tears off his eyes from laughter and the room falls back to its pin drop silence as Tim raised an eyebrow questioningly, Damian had his poker face and Dick was flushed red with whatever he was feeling. 

“Your incompetence no longer surprises me, Todd. To put it in language only you understand… It is I who is doing all the ‘shoving’.” Damian fires back before he turns away and walks back while Dick bites his bottom lip and just follows his lover away, ignoring the roaring laughter from Jason and choking sounds from Tim.

At least… they weren’t at each other’s throat and no one is dead though Jason did look like he was having a seizure- 

***** 

Dick looks at the crowd outside, all the people that has been working for the family for years have their regular meeting today so Dick thought it would be good to come out to everyone so that there would be no lies and no secrets anymore, it was for the better for everyone. Everyone out there have been family to Dick since he didn’t have one, they’ve been looking out for him and though some of them are new recruits and only spend about 2 years here, Dick has come to enjoy all the laughter after the missions- It was good to spend time because every day… every day the number of men making it back may not be the same. 

Dick and Damian walk towards them and the crowd became silent, ready for their mission brief and some wondering why it wasn’t only Dick here to brief them. 

“Today… I would like-“ Dick doesn’t finish his sentence because Damian’s hand is wrapped around his waist and he’s pulled close before the younger leans down and kisses him on the lips.

“Grayson is mine. And if any of you so dare as to look at him for more than 15 seconds, I will castrate you.” Damian threatens and Dick has got his hands covering his red face, but the crowd cheers and claps that made him feel like laughing so he does, he chuckles and smiles brightly but when he looks up from his hands he realizes everyone’s eyes didn’t meet his- and then Dick laughs yet again. 

Of course, no one would mess with Damian Wayne. 

***** 

The night ends quickly and Dick finds his escape at midnight where this time he no longer needs to sneak into Damian’s room. He opens the door to find his lover still awake and reading a book in bed. Dick smiles and quickly he rests with Damian, feeling the other’s calm soothing heartbeat as he laid near his chest.

“…So… everything is all good? No more doubts?” Dick looks up and Damian cocks a brow at him but doesn’t answer the question and they laid there in contentment at the guilt and burden finally off their shoulders. Everyone knows now and it was only a matter of hours before the newspaper published their story out and Dick didn’t care how anyone else took it for the people who mattered to him the most were all on his side and with them… with them he can fight any battle.

They close their eyes for a moment, Dick grins and snuggles closer to Damian. Who could say how many more years they could spend in each other’s arms like this? Who could tell how far this could all go but Dick has got a hunch that he’ll have many more eventful days like these and Damian and him will start building the life they’ve always wanted, slow progress will make a big impact- Dick is certain he’s bleeding out from all his feelings and the feeling of happiness is bursting, he knows Damian feels it too. 

“I love you, Richard.” 

“I love you too, Damian.”

**Author's Note:**

> You've made it! 
> 
> Thank you for reading- I hope it's enjoyable... <3  
> Do leave a kudos/comment if possible... I would like to keep improving and motivations are always welcome. :)  
> Leave a heart/reblog on Tumblr as well. 
> 
> I should be having another contribution for DickDami week so do please look forward to that as well!  
> Have a great week ahead! BYE :D


End file.
